A foldable mobile phone having a waterproof hinge structure is known. In this mobile phone, a flexible printed circuit board is inserted into a hinge which connects two housings.
In a case where an electric connection member is inserted into the hinge which connects a plurality of housings, the structure of the hinge tends to be complicated. For this reason, the waterproofness of the circumference of the hinge tends to be weak compared with other portions.